


Fuck Me Like An Animal

by TrashLogic



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Breathplay, Cass always gets what she wants, F/F, Hate Sex, Sivir totally has a thing for gold, Unhealthy Relationships, snakelady sex, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLogic/pseuds/TrashLogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex. Gold. Sex atop of gold. Even after everything, Cassiopeia knows exactly what Sivir wants, and just how lure her in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me Like An Animal

**Author's Note:**

> t r a s h

Sivir stops dead the moment she enters the room, and the heavy door closes behind her.

For as much as she tries to make her face stony and impassive, it reads like an open book to Cassiopeia. Cass...who lazes across the veritable hoard of gold coins and gems. She’s exactly where she’s meant to be, and Sivir tis now where she wants her, too.

It’s impossible to miss how Sivir’s hands tighten into fists, all too eager to clench her currently absent crossblade. Even beneath her sun-kissed desert tan, her cheeks darken with wrath, and her piercing blue eyes wink with rage. Still, her voice is remarkably controlled

“I should have known that you were behind this wild goose chase of errands, Cassiopeia. Only a snake like you would lead me through those kind of hoops.”

Cass is splayed out across a veritable fortune of gold. Coins layered over coins, casting bright yellow shine across the room from where the oil lamps light reflects on them. And Cassiopeia uses it as a makeshift couch. Not the most comforting, no, but by and far the most lavish she has allowed herself. And doesn’t Sivir know it.

Cassiopeia smiles easily, stomach down, serpentine tail coiled in and out of the gold as if it were no different than the desert sands of Shurima. Her chin rests easily on her folded hands, and she fixes Sivir’s sharp gaze with her own, letting a touch of heat bleed in lips, her voice, the simple motions of her body.

“A Du Couteau always pays their dues. And you’ve done such an admirable job collecting all of those artifacts I contracted you to. You’re almost done. So come now, Sivir, don’t you want to claim _your_ dues?” Cass finally stretches out across the small mountain of gold, coins cascading down in a distinct, metallic chime from the movement of her coils and torso. She pushes herself up on her hands, arching her chest up and forward--her chest that is very, very naked but for the multitude of gold necklaces she wore, and the gold dust she generously covers her bare nipples with.

A response is not immediately forthcoming, not that Cass expected as much. History marks the scant few paces that physically separate them.

“This wasn’t part of my job description.” Sivir finally responds. She drops her voice, tries to make her low, smoke-laden voice rough and unforgiving.

But it’s belied by the way her eyes have trouble keeping on Cass’s face, how they widen at the both the generous expanse of curves and the hoard of gold that surrounds them. It’s belied by how, when Cass licks her own lips, her sensitive tongue can already taste a faint, familiar hint in the air of that arousal.

“My dear,” she finally drawls. She drags one golden claw slowly down the length of her collarbone, her sternum, and watching with victorious glee as Sivir’s eyes linger decidedly well below Cass’s face. “This isn’t part of your job. It’sss part of your reward.”

She watches Sivir’s hands relax and then fist again, her shoulders taut with tension. She takes one sharp step forward, then a second, boots crunching over the first scattering of coins.

In the ancient Shuriman texts that Cassiopeia has been diligently studying, they speak of heroes of old, of divinity bestowed upon mortals. Half-human, half-animal. God-like.

As Cassiopeia raises herself upright, coils pushing her higher than Sivir could ever hope to stand, she feels like it. She towers over Sivir, goddess before supplicant, and when she smiles--showing the barest hint of teeth--she taunts her would-be worshipper.

“Well...Sivir? Are you afraid of the right price?”

Sivir steps up onto the pile of coins, trying to gain height, to face her evenly with her chin held up.

“You think you can lure me in here, like one of your pawns to be moved about on your Noxian chessboard? That I can be manipulated so easily by you of all...creatures?”

Her sensitized faculties can already feel the heat of Sivir’s excitement through the thin loincloth.

There are few who would dare anymore to be so close to Cassiopeia, to stare her in the eye, bare inches separating them. And yet there is no fear in Sivir’s bold gaze, no longer any hesitation. Cass smiles fully, baring her fangs.

“I think, Sivir, I know you better than anyone elssse...so tell me: is the price…” She rolls a coin across her gold-taloned fingers. The plink of metal punctuates her words before she lets it fall between them, but a single coin out of the thousands that beneath her. Both hands latch onto Sivir’s hips tips of her claws pricking into the thin skin across hip bones as drags Sivir onto the gold pile. “...right?”

A snarl escapes Sivir, and then they are kissing, Sivir’s short cut nails digging hard into the back of Cass’s neck, as if trying to draw blood. Cass makes no effort to stop her.

They kiss with anger, violence, and a poison more potent than any venom can Cass can conjure. A deep laugh rumbles up through her chest as Sivir’s tongue pushes against hers, as she pulls back just enough to drag her teeth hard across Cass’s lower lip.

“...traitor…” She mutters, but then her lips cover Cass’s again.

Cassiopeia lets Sivir do as she pleases, gasps hard like she knows Sivir expects her to when fingers pinch mercilessly at her nipples. Still, she makes quick enough work of divesting Sivir of her peculiar armor and garments.

She’s every bit as gorgeous naked as Cass remembers.

“So eager at the thought of having me again, Sivir?” Cass manages around Sivir’s mouth. “I’m _touched_.”

She bites back, returning the earlier favor and breaking skin on Sivir’s lips. Sivir swears, wiping with the back of her hand, red smearing alongside the gold that her lips have stolen from Cass’s.

“Fork-tongued snake!”

Too easy to goad her on when she’s like this. Cassiopeia hisses back, giving the crooked smile that she knows will infuriate and dare Sivir onward.

“I think you’ll find you like what my forked tongue can do.”

That earns her a low growl, and then Sivir’s fingers fist at her neck again.

Sivir shoves her head roughly downward, forcing Cass down onto her belly again, forcing her mouth between Sivir’s legs. And for once Cass wastes no time in pretenses. Sivir is already so, so hot and wet, so ready for her, and Cass’s lips curl upward even as she puts her forked tongue to work, licking and sucking with a diligent finesse just like knows Sivir wants her to. Just how she knows Sivir doesn’t expect her to.

“...fucking…” Sivir’s hand quickly knots to the point of pain at the nape of her neck.

Cass pauses to hum, pulling back enough to fix her gaze onto Sivir’s. “That’sss the idea, isn’t it?”

Sivir always did hate when Cass would one-up her, and that’s never changed. Her brow darkens, her hand pushes Cass back in, but Cassiopeia’s had enough of letting Sivir call the shots. It’s hardly in her plans for the evening.

Her tail strikes out without warning, knocking Sivir’s legs out from under her. She struggles, but Cass has always had the upper hand.

It only takes a few seconds, and then she’s wrapped around Sivir, pinned her arms uselessly behind her back, pinned her down into the plethora of gold coins with Cassiopeia at ease, looming over her as she silently plots her next course of action. Cass has always been one for taking her time, though, and she does so, admiring the sight bundled up and trapped beneath her.

How she’s missed that look on Sivir’s face, that unique pairing of fearful anticipation mixed with desire. How Sivir tries to hide it beneath her gruff and nearly imperious disregard. But Cassiopeia knows people, and she knows Sivir best.

Sivir’s tongue darts out briefly, wetting her pink and swollen lips. Her eyes follow Cass without blinking, and Cassiopeia feels a pleasant shiver run through her at the rush of power. Of control.

She can’t help but lick her lips back. She’s eager, she admits to herself; eager to have Sivir like this. Pinned beneath her, warily watching, trying to predict at what machinations twist and turn about in Cassiopeia’s mind.

Sivir has never been good at guessing what elaborate plans Cass would come up with, and Cass has no doubt that that remains unchanged. She allows her coils to slide another few inches across Sivir, letting her try to struggle and waiting for the moment she finally stills, surrenders control.

Only then does Cassiopeia allow herself to fully loom over Sivir. She runs her golden claws down Sivir’s proud jaw, pushing under her chin until she’s forced to tilt her head upward, then prickling around her throat for a long, pensive moment as she hums.

“Do you remember that one toy I used to keep, Sivir?” The tip of her tail first drags against Sivir’s clit before flicking at her entrance.

Sivir strains and her eyes dilate before she blinks, struggling to respond as Cass continues to tease at her.

“The...golden one.”

Cass’s grin widens. “Yesss. Perhaps not quite the same, but…”

Slowly, almost casually, Cassiopeia pushes her tail in.

“Hnnn…” Sivir gives the most delectable whimper, eyes fluttering closed. Even without Cass’s urging, her legs suddenly push outward, trying to widen further.

Cassiopeia chuckles at it, cupping Sivir’s cheek with a surprising gentleness.

“Relaxss…” She lets her voice trail off into a hiss as she brushes away the locks of hair that fall across Sivir’s neck, just barely grazing there with her fangs. Her tongue caresses the soft, vulnerable skin there, and she can feel the the shudders that wrack Sivir, trapped as she is beneath Cass. Sivir’s muscles tense but then slowly unwind at the quiet command, and Cass smiles into her hair, infinitely pleased. “Good girl.”

Without further delay, she pushes in, more and more still, smirk growing at the helpless gasps Sivir makes as Cass fills her up. She stops only when Sivir jolts under her. Then she gives an experimental wiggle of her coils, and Sivir jerks even more, fingers digging in, but finding no purchase in the gold more coins they send clattering away.

How many years has it been since she last had Sivir like this, naked and helpless beneath her, legs spread apart for Cassiopeia’s leisure, waiting...waiting oh so keenly for Cass to take what pleasure she would from her.

She begins to move her tail out, and then back in, carelessly playing with her own gold-dusted nipples as Sivir watches, biting down on her lip in a paltry attempt to smother her own groans at the torturous payment Cass exacts with her tail.

Cass moans, low and and long. “You feel so good for me, Ssivir. So very, very good of you to welcome me back like this.”

“Nngh.” When Sivir pushes one cheek into the gold beneath her--eyes closed shut rather than continuing to look at Cass--only then does Cassiopeia move her hands down to Sivir’s breasts, exploring and caressing, rubbing her nipples between the metal of her claws.

“I admit,” begins Cass, continuing to thrust at a leisurely pace, the initially small noises from Sivir growing steadily louder. She imagines the guards outside beginning to take note of the sounds, shifting in mild discomfort at what they knew had to be occurring, and the thought makes her chuckle. “I rather like this more than when I used to fuck you with that solid gold toy. Instead I actually get to feel how wet you are for me, how you clench around me, eager for more…”

“ _Ahh_!”

A vicious sense of sadism comes over her at how undone Sivir is, so clearly close to the precipice and waiting for Cass to push her over.

So she stops the movements of her tail immediately. “...or _are_ you?”

She keeps still, waiting for Sivir to catch her breath enough to manage a coherent response. She’s hardly disappointed.

“Fuck...you..” manages Sivir.

“Language,” corrects Cass, pinching one nipple hard enough to elicit a yelp. In the same breath, she pulls her tail out entirely. She strikes faster than a human can react to, slamming Sivir down into the gold with enough raw force to send unsuspecting coins flying.

Her coils shift entirely around Sivir. Her arms are free now, but Cass pins each wrist down with an iron grip. It didn’t used to be like this. Once, Sivir was the warrior, and Cass the court lady; one worked in iron and blood, the other in knowledge and poison. Some of that remains the same through the years, but some has changed, and Sivir could not in her dreams hope to overpower the supernatural grasp that Cassiopeia holds her down with.

Her tail snakes back around Sivir’s thighs, across her torso, once around her neck. Cass leans down, flicks her tongue out once. Sivir still gasps to regain her breath, her bright eyes jumping from Cass’s eyes down to her lips--so close to Sivir’s own half opened mouth. It’s a look Cassiopeia recognizes oh so well. Expecting punishment, expecting Cass to kiss to...as if she can be so easily manipulated while she’s still in charge of things.

“Perhapsss your foul mouth should be put to other usess.”

She doesn’t give Sivir any time to even think of quipping back at her. She pulls away, and instead pushes her tail past Sivir’s lips, already muffling the sound of surprise and forcing those proud lips and prouder tongue to work, licking and sucking. Her teeth scrape just the smallest bit against the scales, and Cass shivers appreciatively.

“You think this will get you what you want?”

The unintelligible noise Sivir makes is the perfect mixture indignant, even as she renews her efforts. Cass tightens her unforgiving grip on Sivir’s wrists, and then she begins to squeeze her serpentine half.

Her coils slowly squeeze around Sivir’s neck. It’s hard not to suck in a breath at the thought of how easy would be to squeeze and keep squeezing, to feel Sivir thrash and struggle even as her red lips instead turned purple, as the very life was taken from her body, as the light faded from her eyes. But that’s not the goal here. And really, what a tragic waste it would be.

That’s not what she’s lured her here for. There are so many better uses for her.

Cass squeezes, just enough. Sivir’s eyes go wide, mouth still working frenetically and chest heaving as she struggles to pull a deep breath. Muscles and tendons alike cord out, and her pelvis lurches in almost pathetic need.

Cass takes the moment to press the thick part of her tail up into the junction of Sivir’s thighs, and Sivir jerks, hips grinding down into the textured scales of Cass’s tail, already trying to move in a desperate rhythm. Cassiopeia takes some measure of mercy on her, moving her tail back and forth, back and forth, complementing the frantic need that she’s cultivated out of Sivir.

“Jussst like that, princesss,” she murmurs against Sivir, nipping at the sensitive shell of her ear. “Jussst like you’ve always wanted from me, fucking atop a pile of gold. The best you’ve ever had, isssn’t it?”

The choked and muffled noise Sivir makes could be any set of words, but Cass doesn’t need to hear them for both her and Sivir alike to know the truth of her claim. She laughs, confident and pleased in her sure victory, and lets Sivir push herself to her too long denied climax.

There’s something that’s even better about it all this time around. Maybe it’s the way Sivir so clearly wants Cass to fuck her like she hates her; maybe it’s the way that Cassiopeia does just that; maybe it’s how Cass can actually wrap her entire self around Sivir’s body, feel every last muscles quake and strain against her. Because of her.

Muffled groans, arched back, fingers scrabbling and dragging marks down down Cassiopeia’s back. And Sivir so, so close as her eyes go glazed and far away.

But oh, how Cassiopeia has missed this.

 

 

 

 


End file.
